


Would You be So Kind?

by joyfulbeam



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Songfic, The Mighty Nein will all show up, do songfics even exist anymore, just at different times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulbeam/pseuds/joyfulbeam
Summary: Jester is in love with Beau. She's not sure Beau feels the same way though. Asking the rest of the Mighty Nein for help shouldn't lead to disaster, right?





	1. The Trio Shares 1 braincell

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in YEARS, so keep that in mind. This was inspired by "Would You Be so Kind?" by Dodie. Please leave comments and feedback. My writing skills are a bit rusty, so here's my attempt at relearning how to wri

“I have a question, Beau,” Jester sidled up to the aforementioned monk. Her tail flicked fervently.

“Sure, Jessie, what’s up?” replied Beau nonchalantly. She continued to bring her fork up to her mouth, taking in the first-meat-in-a-long-time and savoring it. Caduceus was a talented cook, but after two weeks on the road, Beau was ready for a home-cooked, well inn-cooked, meal. 

Jester glanced around the tavern, hoping to not see any of the Mighty Nein. She loved them, but this was an absolutely-super-important question she ABSOLUTELY had to ask Beau no matter how strange it may seem. Seeing no one familiar, Jester breathed a sigh of relief.

“How are your lungs? Are they in pain?” a pregnant pause. “‘’Cuz y’know, I’m a SUPER powerful cleric and I can totally help you.” Jester held up her waving hands, offering her magic to Beau. Beau, the clever, brash monk who talked with her fists more than her mouth. Oh that gorgeous mouth that Jester had been sneaking looks at whenever they set up camp at night. Jester blinked her thoughts away as she noticed Beau stretch her wrapped arms. 

“Nah, I think I’m good, Jester.” Beau laughed off the rest of the soreness. “I’m just a bit sore from camping. I’m glad Caleb’s got that hut thing, but Ioun, I’d kill for a bed.”

“Roomies, right?” Jester held her breath, she knew Beau would usually agree, but some days Beau wanted privacy. Of course Jester was never ever jealous when she’d walk by Beau’s room and overhear the sounds of a paid woman. 

Beau nodded as she finished chewing. 

“Of course.”

“Good, I’m glad that that hasn’t changed.”

“Same, Jester. You’re a good friend.”

Friend. It wasn’t such a bad word. When Jester was younger, she only had her mama, the Traveler, and sometimes Blude the minotaur. Now that she was much older, Jester had so many friends! Like, too many to name all at once. Friend. When Jester thought about her friendship with the blue monk, she felt safe and loved, but not quite loved back in all of the ways she wanted. 

Jester swallowed and looked at her crush. 

“MyLungsAreAching” she blurted out, a deep purple coming across her blue tiefling face. Jester could feel the warmth from her horns traveling down to her cheeks. 

“Oh shit, what?!” 

“I mean, I know why, but-”

“Jester, we gotta find Yasha or Cad. They gotta take a look at you! You’re turning purple! Oh fuck.” Beau spiraled into a panic, looking from Jester to the entrance of the inn, hoping one of her friends would show up.

Luckily for the little monk (unluckily for the blue tiefling), Caleb and Nott came down the stairs and sat at their table. 

“Uh.. Good evening..” Caleb whispered to the two women. He silently signaled to the barkeep for two more dinners as Nott scrambled to sit next to him. 

“Oh thank Ioun, can you check on Jester? She’s turned purple and I think she said something was aching? I mean, it’d be shitty if our friend and healer had something wrong and we didn’t try and help her,” Beau tried to play it off oh-so-smoothly. She started to gesture wildly at her tiefling, but decided to end it in a shrug. 

“Ja. After dinner, if that’s okay.” Caleb nodded towards Jester who widened her eyes in response. 

“I’m okay, really you guys!”

“Jester… remember how I said we’re both good liars, so I can tell? I’m getting a feeling that you’re not feeling a hundred percent but it’d be good for Caleb or someone to take a look at ya.”

Jester sighed in defeat, it wasn’t fair when Beau used those sincere conversations against her. She was a lucky one. She knew that Beau rarely showed her vulnerable side to anyone, but she could with the Mighty Nein, with Jester. 

“Fine, but only because you asked sooooo nicely,” Jester extended her o’s as she grinned and leaned towards Beau.

\--

After dinner, Caleb excused himself while Nott and Jester scampered behind him. Jester turned around and gave Beau a wave while calling out, “See you in the room later!” which garnered a lot of attention to the group. 

They arrived at Caleb and Nott’s room (because of course, who else would they room with?) and Jester sprang towards one of the two beds. She sat with her legs tucked under her as Nott quickly followed.

“Okay, Jester, what hurts? I thought you could fix yourself, I mean you’re a strong wonderful cleric with powerful magic!” Nott’s voice rose as her sentences went on. Soon she was standing on the bed and grabbing Jester’s face with both hands.

“No, I’m okay Nott, really!” Jester put on a smile as best as she could as Nott squished her face. 

“We’re the best detectives, so either you tell us or I will resort to… certain dangerous measures!” Nott grinned widely, fingers wiggling in a tickling motion. She started making her way down to Jester’s ribs-

“Okay! Okay, I’ll tell!” Jester wheezed at the thought of being tickled by her 3 foot tall goblin friend. With a quick glance to Caleb, who was watching the two’s antics with a ghost of a smile, Jester held Nott’s hands. “I- uh.. I-really-like-Beau…” 

“Come again?”

“I know that I like her, but she doesn’t seem to see me that way! I mean, look at the type of women she goes for! I’m super strong, but not as strong as Yasha! Or as sexy as Captain Avantika!” 

Caleb cleared his throat, “Ah, that sounds like quite a predicament. Sometimes, we’re oblivious to the ones right in front of us.”

“I want to make her feel butterflies! The way she makes my tummy feel all warm, like I’ve just eaten the nicest, fresh-out-of-the-oven chocolate croissant!” Jester fell back onto the bed with Nott, the goblin mimicking the smile on her tiefling friend’s face.

“Well, why not share it with her?” Nott offered.

“Cuz it’s not enough that I like her! I want her to fall in love with me…” sighed the blue cleric, “I want her heart rate to rise. Her heart to pound in her chest! Like in my romance novels! Y’know where the dashing hero realizes that they’ve secretly been in love with their best friend the whole time!” 

“Why don’t we try to do that, then,” Caleb slightly raised an eyebrow while he explained. He casted minor illusion and an image of Jester’s lovestruck problem appeared. “Let’s show her how amazing you are, in a uh... Romantic sense.”

“I did not know you were a romantic, Caleb!” Jester teased and smirked at her friend. 

Caleb ducked his head, avoiding eye contact, “I… do you remember Astrid? She… well, we were in love once. And I think- I think we all deserve a little happiness now and then, especially you my love-sick friend.”  
Caleb moved his hands and the Beau image walked a few feet towards Jester. “Now, we know Beau is not the most… romantic person.”

“Yeah! I bet she thinks a great first date would be stealing a bottle of booze from the bar keep!” Nott piped up, eyeing the silent image. “Just because she can!”

“Ooh, what if we go shopping tomorrow and I point out all of the pretty things she would look so so so good in!” Jester slapped her hands together as her idea came to fruition.

The three members of the Mighty Nein spent the next few hours coming up with a plan to get Beau to stay with Jester on their shopping endeavors. Nott and Caleb agreed to run interference.

“Go team go!” Jester shouted and hugged her group. “Oh, this is going to be so romantic! She’s absolutely going to fall in love with me after this!”

Caleb shrugged, “If not, then at least you can say you tried.” He hesitantly, awkwardly patted Jester on the back three times, remembering how he and Beau once hugged.

“And if she doesn’t, at least you can move onto someone who speaks less abrasive and isn’t totally horrible to look at.” Nott winked at Jester. “I remember when I told that to Caduceus and you totally defended her and- Oh my god! She winked at you and blew a kiss! And then you giggled!” Eyes wide, Nott sat up and pointed at Jester. “I should have known! You were making googly-eyes at her!”

Blush ran down from Jester’s cheeks towards her neck. “I did not, she just needed defending from all those horrible, untrue things you were saying!” She got up and briskly walked to the door, “Okay, I have to go talk to the Traveler now, good night! Bye!” With that, Jester left the room and hurried back to her and Beau’s shared room.

Beau laid on one bed, leaving the other bed open for Jester. At least they wouldn’t have to share beds tonight, not that Jester minded. Beau was very sweet for letting Jester cuddle on the cold nights. Or, maybe that was Jester’s brain playing mean tricks on her.

“Hey Jester, you okay?” Beau’s husky voice shook Jester out of her reverie. The two locked eyes and Jester could feel her heart rate rise.

“Of course! I’m just going to talk to the Traveler, so don’t worry about bothering me.” She sat criss-cross on her bed and pulled out her sketchbook. In it, she began doodling their past adventures. 

“I hope your lungs are okay, I’m guessing Nott and Caleb were able to help with either some magic or potion or whatever the hell they carry.” Yet again, Beau’s voice distracted Jester from her current task. 

Jester looked up toward her crush and saw something flash in the monk’s eyes. Could it be sadness? Jealousy? No, she shook her head. She could get her hopes up, but would it be worth it?  
“Of course! They are very good at what they do!” Jester smiled and forced a laugh. She hated hiding from Beau, but this was a very very special exception.

“Good.” Beau nodded in understanding. “Just know, if you need someone, I’m right here.”

“You’re the best Beau!” Jester beamed!

“Mhm, good night Jess.” Beau turned to face the opposite direction. Jester’s eyes trailed from the back of her head down the slight curve of her neck. Her eyes glued to the little shoulder skin revealed by the misshapen blanket provided by the inn.

“Good night Beau… oh wait do you want to go shopping tomorrow? I’d like to see the town!”

“Sure, it’s a d- that sounds good.”

Jester silently gasped, unsure if she heard correctly. She laid down in her bed, mind too occupied with how she wanted to show Beau that the monk was a hero just like her romance novels. Eventually, she fell asleep listening to her friend’s soothing breathing. Tomorrow will be the day.


	2. Sabotage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester's plan to go out on the town with Beau keeps getting interrupted by hot villagers. She's not above a bit of chaos and sabotage. All's fair in love and war, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and support of this fic!

The next day, the Mighty Nein split to do their shopping. Fjord and Cad went off to search for a general adventuring store, their supplies of healing items significantly lower after all their encounters. Caleb muttered something along the lines of finding a bookshop and gently herded Nott in a random direction. This left Beau and Jester to their own devices. 

The two looked at each other, Jester spoke up, “Okay Beau, time for a shopping adventure!” Her tail whipped back and forth excitedly. The tiefling grabbed the monk’s hand and started in the direction she saw Caleb and Nott go just a few minutes earlier. The blue pair walked a block aimlessly chatting about the non-interesting stores they passed. 

Until Jester saw a bakery, that is. The release of such a high pitched, ear-piercing screech was something Beau thought she was used to, but this most recent occurence proved her wrong.  
“A bakery?! Let’s go! I wonder what goods they sell!” Jester led the way to the mentioned store.

A red-haired gnome woman was currently counting the morning’s baked goods when the Jester and Beau walked in. The gnome gave them a smile and a nod, then took a double look at the monk. Her grin turned into a smirk as she greeted them. “Why the gods must be smiling on my bakery today! I’ve got not one but two angels stopping by!” 

Beau walked herself and Jester to the wall of assorted bread and pies, then released her hand. She leaned down on the counter, crossed her arms and slightly flexed her muscles. Beau raised one eyebrow and replied, “Well, if these goods are as sweet as you, we might be in trouble.”

Jester silently watched the scene play in front of her. It hadn’t even been ten minutes into their trip and already Beau was flirting with someone who wasn’t her! She wished she had Nott to make a distraction, but they were a few blocks away looking for a book store. She knew she had to be the one to fix this situation. She looked around to see what she could use to her advantage. There were tins of muffins along the counter and cakes and pie against the walls. The idea struck her like a flash of lightning.

“Wish me luck Traveler, I hope this please you too”’ Jester whispered. She called out to the flirting pair, “I’m gonna step outside to count my money! Be back soon!” After hearing the acknowledgements of the others, Jester took a step out the door and casted blink. She re-appeared in the back kitchen of the bakery.

Jester glanced around at the various kitchen utensils. She quickly located a resting dough left in a bowl. She grabbed it and silently started molding it into her signature shape. A few minutes later, Jester’s handiwork was finished and she threw it into the oven. 

“You know, it’s not often we get such strong, handsome women in this town, so you’re quite the treat,” Jester overheard the gnome saying, making her voice slightly lower than before. Jester huffed as she heard Beau chuckling at that. 

The cleric tiefling quickly casted pass without a trace and crouch-walked back to the front of the bakery, hoping no one would see her. Luckily, the door was open a straight shot through. Once she was on the other side of the door, Jester dropped the spell and went right back in, brightly smiling. 

“I have enough money, Beau!” She said a little too loudly to be subtle. She reached for a few chocolate muffins, various flavored doughnuts, and escargots. Jester made a point of paying a little too much for the food, insisting that the store owner keep the change.

Beau laughed at the sight of Jester flitting about from wall to wall. She asked the store owner if she had any freshly baked bread. Beau enjoyed the feeling of freshly baked bread. There was something she appreciated about the texture compared to the usual on-the-road days old bread.

“I’ve got some baking in the oven, but they won’t be ready for another few hours or so. I don’t normally do this, but if you’d like, I can put aside a loaf for you if you can come by again before the end of the day” The baker winked and placed her hand gently on Beau’s hand. Beau winked in return, promising to return in a few hours. 

It took all of Jester’s willpower to stop herself from throwing herself in between the two women and shouting. Instead, she threw herself in between the two women while holding a doughnut in her hand and pushing it towards her crush. Beau blinked in surprise, she could have sworn Jester was on the other side of the room, and now here she was with a doughnut in front of her face.

“Thanks, Jester?” Beau took the offered food and bit into it. It turned out to be chocolate filled, so Beau ended with said filling all around her mouth. 

“Beau you’ve got-”  
“Oh my-”  
Jester and the gnome said simultaneously, both stopping to watch the monk. Beau looked offended at the doughnut and spent the next few seconds using her tongue to clean her lips.  
Jester could feel her tail wagging excitedly, even though she tried her hardest to keep it still. Her mouth felt so dry as her eyes followed the tongue go around and around those perfect lips. Jester had spent so many boring cart rides wondering how those lips would feel pressed against hers. 

“Uh, well- we’ll we’ll be back!” Jester shook herself away and started towards the door. She didn’t wait for Beau, only knowing the monk followed when she appeared by Jester’s side. 

“Man, going to that bakery was such a good idea!” Beau commented, stretching her arms behind her back. “That Melize sure knows how to bake!”

Beau had been able to wipe off most of the chocolate, but there was still one bit of chocolate hanging by the side of her mouth. Without thinking, Jester reached out and wiped the last of the food with her thumb. Her hand cupped Beau’s face. The two froze, staring at each other. Jester’s hand still next to Beau’s face, she could feel the monk’s breath on it. 

“Y-you still had a little bit on your face.” Jester said, not sure how loud she was. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears. She could feel the warmth of her blush match the warmth of Beau’s breath on her finger. 

“Uh, t-thanks, Jess.” Beau spoke gently as if afraid to break the spell between them. She wasn’t leaning into the touch, but she wasn’t pulling away either.

Where are you two?! We’ve been waiting forever! You can reply to this message. A voice suddenly popped into Jester’s head, waking her from the dreamlike state she was in.

She replied, “on the way to the bookstore, I guess.” At Beau’s curious glance, Jester told her that Nott and Caleb wanted to show them something at the bookstore. The two of them turned at the next intersection and continued down the road towards their friends.

“Maybe they found new books for us to share.” Beau laughed gingerly, “I hope it isn’t just some straight shit. Those are rarely ever written well!”

“Well, except for Tusk Love!” Jester reminded her teammate. “Oskar was so sweet and handsome that the main character couldn’t help but fall for him!”

“That one was a decent read, the smutty scenes could have been a bit better, but not the worst I’ve ever read.”

“Maybe we can find one about two women, Beau!” Jester picked up the pace, her mouth running faster than her brain could process.

“That’d be great Jester,” Beau grinned, thinking of all the late-night reading she’d be able to get up to now that they were in a town and didn’t have to keep watch. She liked reading, she had to learn how to read fast and process faster in the Cobalt Soul monastery, but they only had such dry books. Beau rarely ever got to read for pleasure, in more than one sense of the word, until she became part of the Mighty Nein.

After another ten minutes of walking, the pair reached the Kissing Backwards bookstore. Inside, they met up with Caleb and Nott who were chatting to one of the most gorgeous elven woman they’d ever seen.  
Jester shot Nott a look that conveyed a clear message of What are we doing here? She’s hot!

“Well, hello there. My name is Alys. Welcome to my shop, female adventurers.” The elven woman spread out her arms, showcasing toned, and moderately muscular arms.

“W-what do you have that’s in the woman-woman category?” Beau asked, proud that she only slightly stumbled.

Alys took the group down one aisle and gestured to the bookshelves jam packed with texts. Jester’s eyes widened, she never saw this many books, especially none that involved two women romantically involved. She scanned the titles as Beau did the same. They came across a book titled that piqued both of their interests. The Phantom Flame described itself as a love story between a mischievous ghost and a fighter who could only interact with the ethereal plane by punching it. 

“This looks good.” Beau nodded at the shelved book. She pulled it out and skimmed the first few pages. “Oh, it drops you right into it. I like that.”

“Ooh, she can punch ghosts, just like you, Beau! I mean, you’re plenty strong but adding that you totally beat up Dashilla and her ghost soldiers!” Jester pointed out, she let her hand rest upon Beau’s shoulder. The monk seemed to blink at the sudden weight, but recovered quickly as she nodded at the muscular elven woman and followed the book seller to the counter to pay. Beau shot a quick glance towards her companions and fist pumped.

While Beau was occupied, Jester turned to her accomplices. “What the fuck,” she whispered to them. “Why is she gorgeous and totally Beau’s type? I thought we were gonna make her fall in love with me?!”

“Well, you were supposed to find a book for you two to read together and discuss. Then you’d confess your feelings and she’d realize that she likes you too!” Nott whisper-shouted. Her volume rarely quieter than that, despite being the rogue of the team. “I mean, at least you did step one!”

Jester sighed and rested her head upon Caleb’s shoulder, feeling the wizard stiffen slightly. “I thought I was sweet and irresistible, but maybe I’m just not her type anymore?” 

Caleb patted her shoulder twice and muttered, “Nein. She is just easily distracted, we’ll find another time to get her to focus upon you.”

Jester looked at her crush and her crush’s current interest. Seeing the two make bedroom eyes at each other made her gag. She snuck over to another random bookshelf and quickly switched the books around. She left books backwards, upside down, and even made a few stand in a precarious tower. Jester smiled at her handywork, even if she didn’t get Beau today, at least she could leave chaos in her wake.

“Oh!” Jester gasped, she hooked her tail onto Nott and her arm around Caleb. She strolled them towards the door and called out to the monk. “It’s time to go pick up the rest of our sweets from that lady you called sweet!”

Beau stammered over her words as Jester called to her. “Uh, I-I gotta go.” She gave the shopkeep a double finger gun and walked backwards out the door, somehow missing bookshelves. She received a slight eyebrow raise and a chuckle from Alys.

Jester immediately let go of her two friends and linked arms with Beau. “I bet I’m sweeter than her though.” She commented and gave Beau her best smile, fangs and all.

The monk laughed and gently elbowed the cleric in the side. “No one’s as sweet as you, Jessie. Believe me. Like I’ve said, your sweetness is a beautiful part of you.” 

Jester felt her cheeks warm up. She looked at Beau, really looked at her and could swear that the monk’s skin was slightly more pink than before. Jester pushed down the feeling of hope before it spread across her face even more. The two continued to walk back towards the bakery, talks of adventures, past and future, amidst the four friends.

\---  
“Who the- shit?” was all the group heard as they entered the bakery. The gnomish lady was nowhere to be seen, but a loud clattering rang from the back kitchen. Beau rushed towards that room, ever the sentinel. The other three followed behind, squeezing to look past the monk. The scene before them caused a couple of jaw drops.

The gnome baker was holding Jester’s creation in her hands. She turned to look at the new arrivals, giving them a clearer view. Jester bit her lip to hide her laughter at everyone’s shock. In the gnome’s hands was a bread model of an enlarged dick. 

“Melize, what happened?” Beau asked, cocking an eyebrow and attempting to stifle a chuckle. 

“I’m not sure, someone must have snuck into here and make this! Why? I have no clue. I didn’t even have that many customers today.” Melize sighed heavily. She then perked up, “Well, whoever made this is a genius. It’d be such a great novelty item! I might have to learn how to make more!”

Jester felt conflicting emotions. On one hand, she was very proud of her dick bread, but on the other hand, she was hoping Melize was an ugly crier and Beau would feel awkward and just buy bread and leave. On yet another hand, Jester felt happy that her prank could help the gnome increase business. It was all very confusing for Jester, feeling emotions swell up in her.

Beau laughed, bringing Jester out of her deep reflection, and asked to pay for the loaves of bread. She gave the woman a few extra gold with a wink.

Jester wished the gnome would accidentally touch her just so she could accidentally hellish rebuke her as a warning. Caleb sensed the murderous vibes from his lovestruck friend and snapped his fingers. Poof! Frumpkin appeared around Jester’s shoulders. He purred and stroked her cheek with his paw. Jester sighed and nuzzled Frumpkin.

“I’m sorry, is that a cat?” Melize asked bewilderedly, “I’m afraid it’s gotta go. I can’t have cat hair all over the goods.”

“But it’s a magical cat!” Jester replied, holding Frumpkin out for the gnome to inspect.

“Please leave with the cat.” Melize requested, looking at each adventurer. She squinted while looking at Jester.

Jester felt uncomfortable as she saw Melize look at her. She was about to retort when a sneeze erupted from the small gnome. It was slightly comical, such a loud and powerful sneeze trapped in such a tiny body. Jester giggled at the thought.

“Oh, allergic. Gotcha. We’ll head out, Frumpkin is a part of our group, so we can’t just kick him out.” Beau said, reaching over to scratch behind the cat’s ears. “Maybe we’ll see you around Melize.” Beau finished and walked out, throwing a wave and a wink at the gnome.

Jester followed with a quick, “I hope your dicks do well!” Nott and Caleb ran out as well, pockets slightly heavier with a few extra pastries.

“Well, that was fun. Wanna head back to the inn? I’m feeling like I could win all the bar fights! I mean, I had two hot women flirt with me! I’m invincible!” Beau spoke, getting louder with each sentence. She practically shouted the last sentence.

“Three…” muttered Jester, counting herself in the flirting pool. 

“What did you say, Jessie?” 

“Oh! Uh, I said Me! I wanna go back to the inn and draw some things for the traveler before I watch you kick butt!” Jester rambled, swinging her tail back and forth. 

“Drinking till you fight sounds good,” Nott said, “I’ll start a betting ring! We’ll split it 70-30.”

“Nuh uh! 60-40, more for me! I mean, I’m the one actually doing the fighting!” 

“Fine, 50-50. But that’s my final offer!” Nott replied victoriously. She took out a copper wire when Beau wasn’t looking. She aimed it towards her blue cleric and whispered, “You could help take care of her when she’s done! Girls like being taken care of! It could be sexy or something!”

Jester smiled and nodded at her goblin friend. She joined in Beau’s laughter as they made their way into the inn.

She parted ways with the three as she made her way up the stairs to their rooms for the next few days.

\--

 

“Oh Traveler, please give me luck, you’d really like her!” Jester whispered before entering the inn. At her room, she looked at the two beds, one of which was currently occupied by a familiar aasimar figure.

“Yasha! You’re back!” Jester ran and wrapped her arms around her giant friend. After learning about the loss of her wife, Jester wanted to make sure Yasha knew exactly how loved she was in their group.

Yasha gave a small smile and gently hugged her back. “Yes and it seems I can be back for a while. How are you?”

The two shared stories of their time apart, laughing (well, Yasha was more smiling fondly) at the antics they found themselves in. Jester looked around when their mirth ended. She knew Yasha wouldn’t judge her for falling for a woman. She was less sure Yasha wouldn’t be upset that it was Beau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep writing and posting. In the mean time, let me know what you think!


	3. Monk in Shining Blue Robes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos you've left! It's such a nice thing to see! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Some spoilers for Yasha's backstory.

“Okay Yasha, don’t get mad but I’ve got something to tell you…” Jester started off, eyes darting everywhere but the aasimar in front of her. She looked towards the second bed, the one she would be potentially sharing with Beau. 

“Yes, Jester?” Yasha’s soft voice rang out after a few moments of silence. Jester’s eyes snapped to look at the dichromatic eyes of her friend and saw a hint of concern. Jester knew the barbarian cared for the group, despite leaving every now and then to serve her totally-awesome but not as awesome as the Traveler, god. 

“I have a crush on Beau and I know she thinks you’re hot and all. Do you think you like her back? ‘Cuz it totally is okay if you’re in love with each other! But I really like her, like A LOT. Like, someone could totally write a story of how much I love her. Ooh, do you think it would sell a ton? I mean, a love story about two strong women isn’t super common but some people would like it.” Jester continued to ramble, a small habit she picked up while traveling with the Mighty Nein. The other members didn’t seem to mind since most let her continue rambling until she finished.

Yasha’s gaze shifted ever so slightly. Jester picked up the quick look of confusion turning to amusement and then thoughtfulness. The way Yasha’s eyes hardened when she started to think deeply contrasted so well with the way the corner of her eyes moved a centimeter when she wanted to smile. It made Jester warm to her bellybutton. It was no secret that the cleric thought the barbarian was attractive, but in a different sense to the way she found their monk. 

“Well, she is quite attractive,” Yasha answered which caused Jester to deflate. Jester’s tail slowed to a stop.

“Shit, I knew it! I’m sorry I didn’t know you two were a thing! I mean she’s been flirting with-”

Yasha reached out a large hand and placed it on Jester’s shoulder. “No, she is attractive but I... don’t think… I don’t think we’d be a good match in the long run. I wouldn’t be able to give my whole heart…”

Eyes widening, Jester enveloped the barbarian into a giant hug. “It must hurt to think about Zuala.”

“She will never leave my mind or memory, but I hope to see her again in the after life. Until then, I’d like to keep experiencing life just so I can tell her all about it.” Jester felt Yasha shudder once while speaking. Yasha’s voice always broke whenever she talked about her dead wife. 

The two sat in comfortable silence, leaning against each other. “I don’t think it would be a bad idea for you to pursue Beau.” Yasha whispered to her companion. “I think you’d make her happy. Happy is a good look for her.”

Jester felt her heart beat faster, the more confirmation she received from their friends, the more she thought it’d be possible to get Beau to fall in love with her. 

“Do you wanna come with me downstairs and watch the bar fights happen?” Jester laughed and nudged Yasha. 

“Sure, the ale would help as well.” 

The two went downstairs and were met with cheers from the rest of their group. The Mighty Nein sat at a table in the corner closest to the stairs. As the two approached, the rest made room for them and grabbed a few chairs from other tables. Unfortunately, Nott had swiped a chair that was about to be sat in by a dark green half-orc. What resulted was in a loud thud followed by rattling of silverware as they fell to the ground. The half-orc turned to see what caused him to fall and locked eyes with Nott, still holding the chair.

“Um, I didn’t do it.” Nott denied, quickly shoving the chair towards Yasha. 

“You’re gonna pay for that!” cried the half-orc who reached down to grab Nott by her hood.

Faster than Jester could process, Beau had stepped in between the two, smacking the half-orc’s hand away. “Listen buddy, keep your hands off my friends. Maybe you should look where you’re plopping down!” Jester looked at Beau in awe, she could have even sworn there were sparkles around Beau. There was her dashing hero, always ready to protect those she cared about. Jester saw the slap before she heard it, the half-orc’s back hand made contact with Beau’s face. 

The monk laughed and shrugged it off, “Alright, you asked for it, shithead.” Beau dodged the next swing of the half-orc’s fist and landed a swift punch to the left side of the orc’s ribcage. The half-orc stumbled as his legs weakened and stunned. Beau sent a quick uppercut to the enemy’s jaw and laughed victoriously. “Did ya get the message punk? Don’t mess with us!” Beau turned away and re-joined her group. 

Jester swallowed, mouth dry from watching Beau. The way her muscles moved in a fight was a sight to behold. Jester sighed slightly, she loved watching Beau fight but rarely got to see it since she was usually helping out in the fight as well. 

A few rounds of drinks later, milk for Jester and tea for Cad, the Mighty Nein decided to go for a night walk around the town. They came across the town’s lake. The full moon shone brightly along the water. The group laid out across the ground, it was nice to stargaze without the fear of being ambushed. 

Jester set herself up against a tree and began to draw in her sketchbook. She drew the scene before her, her friends chatting and laughing without a care in the world. Even Caleb, she thought, seems to be having an okay time. She spent a few minutes extra defining the toned muscles of Beau and Yasha. The Traveler liked that she spent time adding in details. She heard a rustle behind her, but ignored it thinking it was a town animal. She had seen lots of cats roaming around the town. 

Jester felt a punch hit her back, it didn’t hurt since she wore her shield on her back. Before she knew it, an arm wrapped itself around her neck. She choked out for help. The strangling noise got the attention of her friends tens of feet away. Jester watched as Nott took aim with her crossbow. Caleb’s hands lit up with the beginning of a firebolt incantation. She saw Yasha draw the Magician’s Judge and Fjord summoned his falchion. 

“Pay up or your bubbly friend here runs out of bubbles.” The half-orc from before growled out. “I want 50 gold for the shit you put me through earlier.”

Jester couldn’t help but laugh, 50 gold for being beat up was ludicrous. She felt a wind blow past her and was that a blur of blue? Suddenly she felt the arm around her neck loosen. She used this opportunity to summon her spiritual weapon. The giant lollipop appeared next to her and swung at the half-orc. The satisfying sound of impact made Jester grin. She ran 20 feet away from the half-orc. She grabbed a small pouch for the haversack and called out to Nott, “FLUFFERNUTTER!” She threw the bag towards the half-orc. 

Nott heard the call and switched to an explosive weapon. She shot it towards the bag as it closed in on the enemy. A loud explosion erupted as the three objects met. When the smoke dispersed, the group saw a charred but barely alive half-orc and an on-fire Beau.

“Beau! What are you doing there?!” Jester cried out as she casted Control Water to help put out her friend.

“Well, I used step of the wind to get close enough to save you. Then you went and blew us up!” Beau waved her arms frantically.

“I didn’t know! You should really wear a bell when you do that. You could have gotten really hurt!”

“Jester! That would defeat the purpose of being stealthy though.” Beau sighed, “ Also, does anyone have burn salve? I’m feeling really-” Beau collapsed before she could finish her sentence.

Jester was the first to the monk. She casted cure wounds as best as she could, watching the raw skin patch over. At least she hadn’t killed Beau, Jester was relieved. The Mighty Nein rushed towards the two. Yasha picked Beau up and cradled her in her arms. Jester knew it was because Yasha was strongest out of all of them, but she felt her heart twinge in jealousy.

“I think it’s high-time we head on back,” Fjord drawled out. The group nodded and started towards the inn. He reached out to Jester and asked if she was okay. Jester nodded.

Nott stopped walking until Jester caught up with her. The two discussed the pros and cons of their fluffernutter plan. 

“It was a success! Just like we knew it would!” Nott cried out, fists pumped in the air.

“But Beau got hurt!” Jester reminded her goblin friend. She couldn’t believe that Beau had gotten hurt because of her. She was supposed to be the cleric! Saving her friends, not putting them in more danger!

“Well, like I said before, you could spend the next few days by her side! Taking care of someone is a good way to let someone know you love them!” Nott told Jester. In a flash, Nott had put some burn salve and a health potion into Jester’s hands before she scampered away to rejoin Caleb.

“I guess that would be one way…” Jester laughed to herself. Nott was so caring, even if she didn’t believe it herself. Jester definitely loved having her as a wingwoman in her love adventure.

“One way to what, my dear?” Cad asked. For a firbold, Cad had a great way of sneaking up on her. 

Jester looked up at her tall friend. “Just, trying to get Beau to like me.” She knew from experience that it was best to be frank with her newest friend. He was still naive about certain aspects of the world, so Jester wasn’t sure if he knew much about romance.

Cad smiled and nodded. “She already likes you. You’ve been best friends for who knows how long.” 

“No, not that way Cad.” Jester grinned while shaking her head. “I mean, in the way our romance novels do! I want to stay by her side forever.”

“Ah, forever is a long time.” Cad murmured, “But spending it with someone you love can make it feel like a blink of an eye. Besides, I mean what I said.” With the end of his sentence, Cad placed something into Jester’s hand and caught up with the rest of the group.

Jester looked in her hand and saw a packet of loose leaf tea. On the packet, in scrawly letters, read “For Burns. Not Dead People. Promise.” She giggled and silently thanked her friend. He knew Beau was hesitant about drinking dead people tea, but a tea to help her raise her spirit sounded like just the right final ingredient for her plan. 

“Since I’m one of the clerics, it’s obvious that I should take care of her!” Jester told her group as they parted ways in the hallway of the inn.

The group simultaneously gave her a knowing look and agreed. Yasha laid the unconscious Beau on one bed of their room. Jester pulled up the single chair to the bed then began to prepare her plan.

“Operation: Fall in love with me is a go!” Jester whispered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Beau and Jester interaction. I'm a sucker for the "spending time together because person A is injured and person B has to take care of them".


	4. Wanna Share the Butterflies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleric Jester to the healing! Flirty patient Beau?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks, but here's the final chapter! I'm horrible at endings, but I hope it's a satisfying one.

Beau opened her eyes with a lot of effort. Her vision was blurry but one thing she noticed was a fuzzy blue figure standing over her. “Ngh… didn’t think heaven would have such pretty blue angels.” She commented while struggling to sit up. She felt hands support her into her new position. 

“Careful, Beau, you took a lot of damage from our fluffernutter.” Jester replied, helping Beau sit up. Her hands glowed with Healing Word. 

“Y’know, you make me feel all nice... and warm inside, no wonder you’re an angel.” Beau’s eyes started to close, a small smile on her face. 

Jester bit her lip when she heard Beau’s flirt. Yes she was loving the attention but Jester really wanted Beau to mean it, to truly mean it. Not just flirt with the prettiest someone in the room. Besides, she’d heard Beau use this line on Yasha, so Jester couldn’t gauge how sincere the dazed monk was. 

“You’re being ridiculous Beau. I’m just… trying to make up for it. I didn’t know you were behind me. Why would you put yourself in danger like that?!” Jester started hesitantly, but her voice grew louder as she went on. “I know you’re usually the one to take the damage but you could have been killed! I don’t- I don’t know what I’d do…” Jester swallowed the sadness coming through her voice. 

Beau sat up, eyes clear from the bomb-induced fog for a moment. She rested a hand on Jester’s hands. She gave her healer a serious look. “Jessie, you know it takes a lot more to keep me down. He wasn’t that tough anyway. One fluffernutter and he went down like a sack of shit.” 

Jester laughed through the tears welling up in her eyes. “So did you, Beau, or did you forget where you are right now?” She gestured to the somewhat soft bed the inn provided. She fell back into the chair, eyeing the monk’s movements. She couldn’t be too careful, her crush had a habit of over exerting herself when recovering.

“Nuh-uh! I’m pretty sure I was awake enough to feel the burns and THEN I fell. So really, it wasn’t the fluffernutter, but the fact that my skin isn’t flame-proof.” The argument came tumbling out of Beau’s mouth, any seriousness hindered by the turning up of the sides of her mouth. She reached up her arms and felt the old skin peeling. “Thanks for healing me though, Jester. I appreciate it. With your work, I doubt I’ll have too much burn scars.” She watched as Jester flitted across the room to where a jug laid on the table. 

“Scars are pretty sexy,” Jester said, flicking her tail back and forth. She grabbed the prepared tea from Cad. She offered a cup to Beau and poured her some tea. 

“Yeah, I think some women think scars are a turn-on.” Beau agreed as she started to drink the tea. “Wait a second! Is this from Cad? Did he give me dead people tea again?!” She held the liquid in her mouth as she mumbled out the words, trying not to spill it on herself.

Jester laughed at the sudden change of mood. She assured that it was meant for healing rather than ingesting decomposed families. She ran her eyes up and down her friend, lingering on the newly formed injuries on her arms. She also spent a little while staring at Beau’s lips, oh how she longed to taste them. How would they feel? Wet from the tea? Weak from being burned alive? Strong from years of exp-

“Jester?” Beau struggled to wave a hand in front of the blue tiefling’s face. “You there?”

Jester blinked and shook her head. “Uh yeah, I was just assessing how much more healing you’d need.”

“Trying to get out of being my nurse, huh?” Beau winked. “I imagine that it isn’t much fun being stuck in here with me. You’ve got what, 4 walls to stare at.” Beau sighed, allowing a rare time for her feelings of inadequacies to bubble up.

“No! You’re the most interesting person here!” Jester blurted out. She grabbed Beau into a hug, unknowingly positioning Beau into her bosoms. “I’d take care of you for as long as you want!” 

Beau felt her face grow warm. She was no stranger to breasts or being close to them, but it was still her kryptonite. She enjoyed feeling how soft Jester was, how beautiful she looked from that angle. Jester realized after a few moments of their positions. “I-I mean, I’m your cleric after all!”

“Between me and you, Jester, I like you more as my healer.” Beau whispered into Jester’s ear before they pulled away from each other. Jester felt a chill run down her spine as she felt Beau’s breath against her. Beau shook her shoulders a bit and commented, “I’m tired, I think I need a nap.It’s a nice time for a nap, since it’s raining and all that.”

“I’ll be right downstairs if you need me. I’ll come check on you in an hour.”

“Thanks babe. Night!” And with that Beau snuggled into the bed, pulling the blanket over her head. 

Jester froze. Did she hear correctly? Did Beau just call her babe? She couldn’t have. Jester could feel warmth moving from her chest up to her horns. Of course that’d be the part of her that moved. Jester stayed in the chair for the next few moments, listening to her crush’s breath even out. When she was satisfied that Beau was asleep, Jester slipped out of the room and right into Fjord. 

The half-orc felt solid against Jester, almost like a brick wall. “Fjord! I need your help! Meet me in the bar in five minutes! Get me my usual.” She mentioned to him and spun on her heels. She strode toward Nott and Caleb’s room, grabbing the goblin girl and dragged her downstairs.

“What- who, why-” Nott scrambled to keep up with the cleric-on-a-mission. After she saw Fjord with a glass of whiskey and another glass of milk, realization dawned on her. “Is this another, make Beau fall in love with you plan?” 

Jester nodded in agreement and sat at the bar, putting herself in between Fjord and Nott. She took the milk from the green half-orc and thanked him. She sipped. “I think it’s going well,” she began, “Beau is slowly falling for me, I can feel it.”

“Now Jester, do you feel that or are you just hoping?” Fjord’s calm southern drawl helped ground Jester. She could always count on him being the level-headed one. Well, until they were trapped by a really pretty lady, or when their pranks go too far.

“She seemed to be more touchy, which as you know is a really big deal for Beau!” Jester smiled as she spoke. 

“Or she could’ve just been leaning on you since you two did, y’know burn her.” There went Fjord again, using logic. 

“Don’t you know that you can’t just be using your brain when it comes to love, Fjord? You gotta use your heart!” 

“And sometimes other parts…” Nott chimed in, chugging at her flask.

“Nott!” the two other squealed simultaneously, one in horror and the other in embarrassment. 

“Ahem, why- why do you think she’s falling for you, Jester?” Fjord cleared his throat, looking anywhere but the goblin.

“Well, she was being super touchy-feely. And…. I-think-she-called-me-babe.” Jester rushed the last part of the sentence, feeling the familiar warmth rise again. 

“I didn’t know you turned purple when you blush.” Nott noted, poking Jester’s cheek. “It’s very cute.”

“Mmph-yuu Nmm” came the response from the blushing cleric. She kept her head down as she felt a hand pat her back.

“It’s okay Jester, sounds like you’re on the right path. I- I just want you to be okay. I don’t want there to be any bad blood between any of us if you ever did call it splits.” Fjord sighed with concern. “You’re too precious to us, we don’t want to lose you or let you get hurt.”

“And you know how Beau is, loud, abrasive, kind of a hit-it-and-quit-it type.” Nott piped in.

“I thought you supported us!” Jester lifted her head up, looking shocked at the words coming from her friend.

“I mean, ah, ah, ah-ha! I KNEW that would get you up.” The green goblin took another swig from her canteen. “You’ve got Stage A done, you’re her nurse, stage 2 is gonna be to sweeten the deal! Spend time with her alone and when the mood feels right, turn to her and ask her if you can kiss her!”

Jester thought about that for a moment. She could. She knew how to read a room thanks to all her romance novels. Jester nodded and hugged her rogue friend. She turned around and hugged Fjord as well, whispering, “I’ll be careful, I promise. I really think this could work out though.”

Fjord nodded and watched as Jester went up the stairs, two at a time, until he could no longer see her. “I hope so, Jessie.” He downed the last of the alcohol and waved over the bartender who had been listening to the chat. The bartender gave him another ale, “On the house for being a good friend to the lass. She seems like a good girl. Hopefully whoever the lucky one is, realizes that.”

“I hope so too.” 

\---

Jester came into a scene of Yasha and Beau sitting and quietly chatting. Beau let out a laugh and Jester was entranced. Jester loved the sound of Beau’s laugh, she loved the way the muscles in her neck flexed when she let out a good chuckle. She didn’t realize she was staring until she saw her two friends questioningly looking at her. 

“Ooh, what are we laughing about?” Jester chimed in, hands starting to glow with her final Healing Word spell. She gulped, “Beau you’ll need to lift your shirt, there were some burns along your sides.” It was much easier working on the woman when she was unconscious. Back then, Jester could stick to being worried for her friend. Now, as she was awake, Jester was suddenly aware of how close they would have to be.

“Sure Jester.” Beau proceeded to lift her shirt, revealing the tan, toned abs with burn marks running up the sides. Jester swallowed again, her mouth becoming unusually dry. She laid her hands on the monk and felt the magic flow between the two.   
“Yasha was just telling me some interesting stories she’d heard from her travels.” Beau continued to talk as she was healed. “Apparently some places think that the best way to a woman’s heart is to take a spear or anything stupidly dangerous for them.”

Jester’s eyes snapped to the barbarian. Yasha smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “I uh, I think Fjord needed to talk to me at this time. Do you know where he is?” 

“At the bar, last time I checked.” Jester replied, nodding her head towards where she had just left. “You could try their milk, Yasha! It’s actually really good for a place like this!” 

Yasha smiled softly at her excited friend, “Perhaps.” With a good-luck-nod, the Aasimar left the room, leaving the two alone. 

“Are you done healing, Jester?” Beau asked, she had felt the magic stop a few moments ago. “Not that I’m complaining, if you wanted to feel them, you could have just asked.” She added with a wink in Jester’s direction. 

Jester’s heart stopped. “I think, I think you’re being ridiculous. Besides, I’ve seen you naked plenty of times, we’re roommates after all.” She attempted to respond coolly. She silently cursed her hesitant start. She begrudgingly removed her hands from Beau’s muscles.

“That’s true,” Beau agreed. “Hey Jessie, I think there’s something else wrong.”

“What is it, Beau?!” the tiefling sat up, looking the human straight into her deep blue eyes.

“You should know, since you’re the cleric and all... I’ve got butterflies in my stomach. You might need to get those suckers out.” Beau grinned and stuck her tongue out. She reached over to brush Jester’s blue hair out of her face. She let her hand rest along the warming blue-purple cheek.

“Well, in my cleric understanding, I think you need some vitamin me.” Blue hand covered brown hand.

“Vitamins?” Beau asked confusedly. “What’s that?”

“I’m not entiiiiirely sure, but I heard a doctor use it once, so it must be something you need, right?”

“Well, I agree. I do need you, Jessie. In fact, I spent so long trying to get you out of my head. I for sure thought you’d continue to go after Fjord.”

“What? Beau! I’d been trying for, like, ever to get you to fall in love with me! I kiiiiinda got a bit jealous with the women you’ve been flirting with the past few days. I mean, I literally dimension door’d my way into the bakery to sabotage her bread, but she made the dick work.” The two laughed at the memory of the dick bread.

“Oh that was a classic move, Jester.” Beau laughed, removing her hand from her crush’s cheek. Her blue eyes never leaving Jester’s. 

Jester gulped for what felt like the umpteenth time. “Would, you be so kind, as to fall in love… with me?” She gripped Beau’s hands. “You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. I love the way that you protect us and people who can’t defend themselves. You’re my knight in cobalt blue armor. I love the way you workout in the mornings, hoping that someone would be impressed. I love that you take no shit from people and give it back to the if they deserve it.” Jester’s chest heaved heavily as she finished her ramble. 

Stunned silence was all Beau gave her. Jester started to panic, she felt her tail nervously swish near the floor. Then, tears appeared. “Shit, Beau, I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“No, it’s just, you really are the best of us, Jessie. Your creative mind is so beautiful. Everyone I’ve ever known had left me, one way or another. Until I met this crazy family of ours. Until you. I never really saw myself as the relationship-type until you, Jester. I got to know you and fell for you, for your sweet heart, your unabashed enthusiasm. Even when you rambled on and on about your straight romance novels, I listened in because the sound of your voice was the highlight of my day.” Beau wiped her eyes, she hated being such a sap. “I never thought you’d actually be willing to give me a go. You make me want… to be a better person. Like Mollymauk, you make me want to leave the world a better place. And I think I’m ready to admit out loud that I’m attracted- no more than that, I’m in love with you Jester.” Beau finished and saw Jester’s face streaming with tears.

“Guess we’re both a bunch of oblivious dorks.” Jester laughed and used the back of her hands to wipe away the lasting tears. She couldn’t believe how in love Beau sounded. 

“Can I kiss you, Jester?” Beau asked, suddenly interested in the blanket on her lap. She fumbled with the hem of it until she heard Jester’s enthusiastic agreement.

The two women shifted until they were face to face. Beau placed her hands on both sides of Jester’s face and pulled her in. Jester felt her world explode. Beau’s lips were slightly chapped from being in bed all day, but it felt perfect to Jester. Jester had read so many novels that described a true love’s kiss, but nothing could have prepared her for reality. It wasn’t rough like Beau’s exterior personality, but soft and gentle, the way Beau could be with Jester.

Jester pulled away unfortunately due to a need of oxygen. “That was amazing, Beau. You’re really good at kissing.”

Beau smirked, “You’re not so bad yourself, considering you haven’t kissed too many people.”  
“Was it the best ever kiss you’ve ever had?” Jester joked and playfully punched the monk’s shoulder.

“Yes, but I think this kiss will be just as good.” Beau replied, putting her hand on the back of Jester’s head and slowly pulled her into another kiss. Slow, just in case Jester wanted to change her mind, but when the two pairs of lips met, all doubt flew out of Beau’s mind. All she could think about was the gorgeous woman kissing her.

The two spent the next few moments kissing and giggling until they heard the doorknob turn. They quickly jumped apart, looking at the door. At it, Yasha along with Nott clambered into the room. Nott took a quick look at Jester and Beau before shouting, “Operation WYBSK was a success!” She raised her arms victoriously. She called out for a celebratory drink, but since no one else had a drink, she decided to take one for each of them.

“Hell yeah, watch out world, the Mighty Nein’s power couple is on the loose!” Beau grinned and held Jester’s hand up in the air, celebrating alongside their excited friend. Jester felt her smile growing as her heart felt warm from seeing her partner so excited.

“Congrats you two,” Yasha walked over and awkwardly patted both of them on the back. “Remember Beau, if you hurt her, I’ll be coming after you.” She patted the Magicians Judge’s hilt behind her.

“Wait, what? How come you’re only threatening me!” Beau jokingly cried out. 

“Because if Jester hurts you, I’LL be the one coming after her!” Nott exclaimed a few feet away. “Don’t think just because we’re detective partners, I’ll let you walk all over her.” 

“You guys are ridiculous, but thank you so much for helping me!”

“Helping you?”

Jester giggled at her new girlfriend. “Just wait, remember how I said I’d been spending the past few days trying to get you to notice me? Well, I had a little help from our friends! Here’s what happened….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and sticking with this story. I truly love hearing that you guys are enjoying it!


End file.
